Exorkism?
by Dagana
Summary: Hunters Legacy Verse! Dean and Sam attempt to help Kate with a word which leads to some interesting results. Wee!Teen!Chester. Dean 17, Sam 13, Kate, 7. Has not been beta'd.


**Title**: Exorkism?

**Author**: Dagana

**Summary**: Hunters Legacy Verse! Dean and Sam attempt to help Kate with a word which leads to some interesting results. Wee!Teen!Chester. Dean 17, Sam 13, Kate, 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, I'm just playing in Kripke's Sandbox. Kate is the only character which i can own, and of course this interesting idea. Non-Profit and harmless fun.

**Author's Note**: I had this idea playing on my mind for a while now and I have had it typed up for ages so I thought it was time to post it as I've been an invisible ninja to the spn verse.

Hasn't been Beta'd so all mistakes are my own. This is set before my other stories for this verse and I don't know how it's turned out and feedback is appreciated with the no-flaming policy please. Enjoy the story.

**Author's Note (2): **R.I.P. Kim Manners. You Will Be Missed.

--

**Chapter One: Exorkism?**

--

_*Poke*_

Dean shifted awkwardly as the finger pressed into his arm in-and-out in quick succession. His green eyes never leaving the page of the car magazine splayed out on his lap as he sat on the couch, all the while aware of Sammy's current position at the table finishing one of his mini-projects, and Kate's position which was kneeling beside her oldest brother on the couch and attempting to get his attention by poking him in the arm- not jabbing so hard as to hurt, but prodding to make it annoying.

_*Poke*_

"Stop it," Dean murmured distractedly as he shrugged his shoulder slightly without his eyes leaving the page.

_*Poke*_

The soft finger pressed slightly harder this time around as Kate brought her small hand back to nest on her lap as she waited for Dean to comply.

"Kate, stop." Dean said, louder this time before he felt his sisters finger begin to press into the fabric of his shirt that little bit harder as the seven year old sister pouted- now no longer amused that Dean was ignoring her, and yet bustling at the idea of annoying the hell out of him.

"Dean..." She finally whined after the poking exercise, her brown hair in a small ponytail as she wore dungarees and a pink t-shirt.

Dean sighed, leaving his finger in-between the pages of the now discarded magazine, as he looked into his little-and only- sister's brown-blue coloured eyes. "What's the matter?"

"What's an Exorkism?" she asked, her voice filled with uncertainty as she pronounced the offending word, receiving a blank stare from Dean.

"A What?"

"Exorkism"

Sam turned his shaggy brown haired head toward his brother and sister after hearing the confusion in Dean's voice and Kate's child-like question.

"Do you mean 'exorcism'?" the thirteen year old asked gently, so as not to frustrate the seven year, as their father had done so many times when he did not fully understand his youngest question which caused temper tantrums in the Winchester Female until Sam and Dean sat the little girl down and managed to identify and explain the problem to the best of their abilities; much like Dean had done for Sam when he was Kate's age.

"Exorkism," Kate replied, looking over to the younger of her brothers.

Finally understanding, the Seventeen year old chuckled at the mispronunciation of a word which was apart of the essential Winchester vocabulary when it came to the family business of hunting the supernatural.

Kate was aware of the basics of her father going after the baddies but she didn't understand some of the things she had been told. She was Seven, for freak's sake, she was meant to be playing with Barbie Dolls and having an imaginary friend or playing in the playground with her little school friends- not being dragged around the country with her brothers by their father who never seemed to be there for them.

"Squirt, you're not saying it right," Dean said, shaking his head. The little girl had been in their lives for six years but Dean still found new levels of confusion and intrigue when it came to his sister. "Break it up and say it slowly,"

Sam's brown eyes twinkled at the gentleness in his brother's voice. It was a rare thing for Dean, and he only did it in front of his siblings and never before their father.

_After all_, Sam mused, _Dean is the one raising us and he did the same thing for me was younger_. And yet, Sam found it more fascinating to watch instead of help his older sibling when it came to their sister- who still climbed in with them every night instead of their own father.

Pausing in her wriggling, Kate's nose wrinkled slightly as she thought about the word in her head, and taking a deep breath began with..

"Ex-"

Dean nodded.

"Or-"

"Hmm," Dean murmured as he watched Kate concentrate, not wanting to let her brother down and to seek his praise- like Sam always did.

"Kism..." Kate finished after a moment's pause, watching as her big brother shook his head slightly which caused the seven year olds shoulders to slump in disappointment.

Dean noticed this and gave her an encouraging boyish smirk at the slumped shoulders and look of anguish on her face.

"It's not 'Kism', squirt it's 'cism'."

"But 'C' and 'K' sound the same... That's what Miss Carbury said. 'C' is for 'Cat' and you say 'C' like 'K'." Kate pouted, confused at the different pronunciation between her knowledgeable big brother and her teacher.

"You say 'C' differently for different words," Sam explained, choosing to help his brother with the issue of phonetics. Dean was more of a numbers person- excelling in Physics and Maths- which Sam was more of a language person, and it seemed Kate was turning out the same way.

"Why?" Kate asked, turning her head slightly to the side as she looked over to Sam as Dean turned his head to see how his brother was going to wing this one.

"It''s just the way it is. People say things differently in different places. In England, they say 'to-ma-to' and we say 'to-ma-toe'. It's depends on where you come from is all. Even if a word is spelt differently the meaning is still the same- It's just the structure of language."

"I don't get it," Kate murmured as she turned her gaze to Dean, who shrugged.

"Neither do I. He's called 'Geek-Boy' for a reason."

"Just try the word with the 'c' instead of 'k' and see if it sounds better to you," Sam sighed as he raised himself from the hard backed chair and came to sit on the couch with one leg beneath him and his arm joining his brothers on the back of the couch; placing Kate between he and Dean. Kate straightened her legs and sat between them with her hands in her lap.

Kate cleared her throat and started again,

"Ex-"

Sam nodded silently, without comment

"Or-"

Dean turned his head to the side slightly as he watched his youngest siblings face.

"Cism. Exorcism?" Kate asked, looking up to Dean's Green eyes, which were now twinkling as Kate turned to Sam, whose face held a goofy grin.

"That's our girl." Dean said as he put his arm down around his sister's shoulders and pulled her into an awkward, one-armed hug.

--

Should I Get The Boys To Teach Her The Actual Exorcism?

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
